


A Small Prank Never Hurts

by Maxkiki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, connor pranks gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: A continuation of sorts to "A Typical Morning". I mentioned Connor playing tricks on Gavin so I'm gifting it to those who wanted to see it!





	A Small Prank Never Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thebluewolf99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluewolf99/gifts), [ZuzuZuluMakHar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzuZuluMakHar/gifts).



After our last deviant encounter, Hank decided the paperwork could be done later. Later as in today because Jeff complained about it enough and I managed to convince him with a cute enough smile. Hank hated everything about paperwork, how long it took, how boring it was, just the effort of it in general. Sure I could do it but Jeff said it was something Hank had to do himself without the assistance of an android.

So as usual, I take this time to try and scare Gavin as a humorous revenge for calling me such horrendous things.

As soon as Gavin's eye meet mine, I widen them as far as possible instantly and stare. The brunette flinches and looks back down to his work, trying to ignore me. I scan his movements for anything unnatural and a smile spreads across my face every time I see one of his muscles twitch in irritation.

“Can you get your damn battle bot to stop staring at me? It’s fuckin pissing me off.” Gavin growls and Hank just looks over to me with a chuckle.

“No can do. I let my boyfriend do whatever he wants, maybe you should insult him less and he’ll stop.”

Gavin just glares and grumbles angrily to himself, glancing at my wide, unblinking eyes one more time before he tries to work again. As fun as it was to do this, my eyes get tired and I blink, deciding to go with plan B. This was only a warm up after all, just enough to get him on edge so he will pay attention when I step it up a notch.

I place a fake blood packet in my pocket I had purchased earlier and go over to the breakroom. I busy myself with cleaning until Gavin arrives for his hourly coffee. I use a pair of scissors to cut open a bag of coffee, in plain sight of the brunette. As soon as I confirm his eyes are trained on me I drop the scissors and slip on the water I spilled earlier on purpose. I fall onto the scissors in a way that it pokes the fake blood bag open but doesn’t actually cut me.

“Ah!” I put on a show of wincing, groaning as I turn over to reveal my “bloodied” shirt.

Boy, do Gavins eyes shoot open as unswallowed coffee drips from his mouth, back into its cup where it belongs. This was more than just creeping him out, this was complete and utter surprise.

“Connor what’s-” Hank walks in, had expected Gavin being an asshole again only to see that Connor has played out the trick he mentioned this morning. It took all of the man's effort to not burst laughing at Gavin's face as he plays along.

My boyfriend rushes to my side and caresses my face. “Oh god… Connor, what did you do?”

I give a weak smile. “Slipped on water… Scissors… Stabbed me.”

“What the fuck?!” Gavin stands up and rushes over to look at me, his eyes stuck on the blood-stained clothing. “That’s not blue blood.”

Hank looks up at Gavin and snaps. “What’s it matter? He’s fucking hurt! Like you would care anyways!”

Gavin runs a hand through his hair as he steps back to breathe. “Fuck… They make androids with real blood these days?”

“No….” I sit up, making a show of grunting with effort. “I'm not an android… I'm a freak…”

I try not to smile as I scan Gavins features, every movement screams confusion and shock.

“What human can run forever and not even break a sweat? Nobody but me, a freak.” I look away. “I got implants to look like an android, it gives me an excuse to blend in. Humans accept an android easier than a freak of nature.”

Gavin flops back into a chair, the gears in his head visibly turning. “Fuck…”

Hank helps me stand, or rather he pretends to. “What, feel bad now? After everything you say, knowing he's a human you feel bad?”

“Why the fuck wouldn't I? He's not some robot with programming to fake emotions he… I knew it was weird for an android to try and get revenge on me. As childish as his methods are, fuck it makes sense now. There’s no way a robot could show the type of emotion he does.”

For the first time, I can see actual regret in Gavins features. I nod to Hank and the silver-haired male begins to laugh, letting me go so I can stand on his own.

Gavin returns to his confused state, slamming his fist on the table when I pull out the fake blood bag. “Fuck you guys! I’m not going to be sad when you die!” He kicks a chair over before storming out, his face red with embarrassment.

“Was that too much?” I smile, cleaning up the scene.

Hank pats my back. “Nah, he deserves it. Might shut him up for a while.”

And that is exactly what it does, to an extent at least. Gavin was rendered to growling and flipping them off but he was so pissed off that he avoided them as much as possible.

When Gavin returns to his normal asshole self I return to my usual staring, tilting my head to spice it up. It creeped him out enough that he went out into the cold to finish his paperwork. 

Mission accomplished.

I try to turn my head back now that I have completed my task but find it malfunctioning.

“Hank?” I turn my body towards him. “My head's stuck.”

The silver-haired male jumps in surprise when he looks up from his paperwork. “Fuck, Connor I told you not to do that.”

I smile innocently. “But it creeped him out.”

“Well creeping him out might send you a trip to the hospital.” Hank puts a hand on either side of my face and tries to force my head back into place.

“Maybe I should try.” As soon as my hands reach my head, Hank slaps them away.

“You'll snap your neck with how strong you are. Let's just go see Kamski. He's a fucking weirdo but he knows how to fix this.”

I walk with Hank out of the police station, scaring everybody I walk past. I got my intended effect but maybe I should pull pranks that don't involve me physically doing something to myself. Like, put a fake spider on his desk. Or hide a real spider in his jacket. I giggle to myself at the thought.

“Connor, do you have any idea how scary that is with your head tilted like that?” Hanks hands nervously grip at the steering wheel and I widen my smile, changing my voice to sound like an old scratchy radio as I laugh.

“Jesus Christ Connor if you don’t stop I’m not going to let you join me on the next case.”

I stop immediately, trying to pout cutely, but in this state, none of my expressions sent the correct message. Guess I’ll just scan the internet for items I can prank Gavin with. Fake animals… fake reptiles… elaborate traps with strings… that's a sex toy, not choosing that one… silly string, fake spiders… ooooh, real spiders. A non-poisonous spider that has marking mimicking a poisonous spider? As Hank would say ‘sign me the fuck up’.

 

“HOLY FUCK!” Gavin kicks his desk, sending him ten feet back on his chair, throwing a folder at his desk.

“What is it?” I smile devilishly. “Something on your desk?”

Hanks laughter can be heard from the next room as the brunette curses. Gavin gets up and points a finger at me threateningly. “When you’re nothing more than a broken piece of plastic I’m going to kick in those shiny teeth of yours.”

As Gavin stomps away I laugh, picking up my pet spider from his desk. “Good girl Olivia, extra food for you tonight.”


End file.
